My Life
by Hakuya Cherry
Summary: Sakura, gadis 16 tahun yang harus menerima perjodohan tidak masuk akal dari kedua orang tua kandung dan angkatnya, dapatkah Sakura menerima semua itu?/RnR/
1. Chapter 1

Desclamer belong to: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rated : T

Main Pair : SasuSaku, NejiSaku and slight other pair

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship

Warning : AU, Abal, segala ke-gaje-an tingkat dewa, OOC, OC, garing, gak enak di konsumsi, alur lambat dan berbelit-belit, typo bertebaran, gak asyik, minim deskripsi, ide pasaran, dll( dan lainnya lupa).

Mohon review, kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan, mau memberi concrit atau flame? Boleh asal jangan yang pedas-pedas soalnya author tidak suka yang pedas. Disini saya adalah newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya ya… senpai.

HAPPY READING

Summary :

Sakura, gadis 16 tahun yang harus menerima perjodohan tidak masuk akal dari kedua orang tua kandung dan angkatnya, dapatkah Sakura menerima semua itu? Memilih salah satu calon suami yang akan mendampinginya sampai mati? Dan memilih cinta sejatinya

**.**

**.**

**.**

SAKURA POV.

Perkenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis SMA di KSHS (Konoha Senior High School), begitulah semua orang menyebutnya, sekolah yang bertaraf internasional, dan hanya orang-orang tertentulah yang bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah ini. Berlebihan memang. Tapi itu adalah FAKTA.

Maksud orang tertentu di sini bukanlah segerombolan orang yang memiliki kemampuan aneh ataupun sihir, tapi orang tertentu di sini adalah anak yang berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas saja, jika kalian tidak percaya, cobalah lihat model dan desain sekolah ini, di sekolah ini terdapat gerbang ganda baik bagian depan maupun bagian belakang, jadi jika kalian terlambat jangan harap bisa masuk dengan mudah.

Taman yang indah dengan luas 300 m2 takkan luput dari pemandangan di sekolah ini, itu saja baru taman bagian depan sekolah, masih ada taman belakang dan di samping kanan kiri sisi sekolah. Benar-benar terlalu mewah untuk ukuran sebuah sekolah. Di tengah-tengah taman bagian depan terdapat kolam air mancur dan empat buah kuda putih di setiap sudut taman, di pinggirnya berjejer kursi-kursi panjang dan beberapa pohon cemara di sampingnya.

Sekolah ini memiliki sebuah asrama bagi para siswa, dan yang pasti asramanya tak kalah mewah dari sekolahnya, lihat saja bangunan asrama ini, dengan berpuluh-puluh tiyang penyangga bagian depan, di lantai paling atas asrama ini terdapat teleskop yang amat sangat besar, jadi jika kita ingin melihat bintang di langit, tinggal naik saja ke lantai asrama paling atas.

Sungguh indah semua maha karya _ Kami-sama_, tak pernah sekalipun Dia menciptakan hal-hal yang tidak ada gunanya, semua telah terencana dengan sempurna dan pasti.

Cuit…ciciCuit…ciciCuit…

Bahkan suara burungpun bagaikan penenang hati saat pagi hari seperti ini, ya… indah, tenang, nyaman, dan damai.

"_Forehead!"_

Kacaulah ketenangan hatiku di pagi hari ini, padahal tadi sedang asyik-asyiknya, malah 'pengganggu' datang mengacaukan, itupun jika 'dia' memanggil nama ku dengan benar, nah… ini? Bahkan kelewat benar, saking benarnya aku jadi ingin marah kalau mendengarnya.

"Berisik,_ pig_!"

"Ternyata kau di sini, ku cari-cari ke sana- kemari pantas saja tidak ada, ternyata kau sedang kidmat menikmati suasana pa-" sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kalimat yang menurutku tidak ada gunanya itu, aku buru-buru memotongnya.

"_STOP_! Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau katakana,_ pig_!" Aku menatap tajam gadis pirang yang ada di hadapanku ini dengan geram.

"Hehehehe…" hee… bukannya menjawab Ino*nama gadis itu* malah cengengesan tak jelas, jangan-jangan…

"Bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu, Sakura-_chan_?" sudah ku duga, pasti dia ada maunya, mana mungkin dia menggangguku jika tidak ada maunya, lagi pula apa tadi dia bilang? Sakura-_chan_? Sejak kapan Ino memanggilku seperti itu.

"Heh! Sudah ku duga, pasti kau mau minta bantuanku, mana mungkin kau datang mencariku tanpa alasan,"

"Ku mohon, Sakura… kali ini saja,_ please_," Ino menautkan kudua tangannya di depanku sembari mengeluarkan jurus andalannya , apalagi kalau bukan _'puppy eyes'_ miliknya, aku heran kenapa anak gubernur seperti dia bisa memiliki sikap yang **Oh. Sungguh. Menyebalkan.**

"Kemarin juga kau bilang 'kali ini saja' tapi, nyatanya?"

"Oh… Sakura_ 'Forhead'_ ku sayang… bantulah sahabat baikmu ini ya…"

"Tidak mau!" Jawab ku cepat, dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku kembali, melihat suasana minggu pagi yang cerah ini. Rupanya sudah banyak anak-anak lainnya yang sedang _ jogging_, maklumlah… cuaca cerah begini mana ada anak yang mau melewatkannya, apalagi kalau sudah ada hubungannya dengan _jogging _atau senam pagi, aku yakin siswi KSHS akan berdandan semaksimal mungkin pagi ini, untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk mereka persembahkan kepada sang pujaan hatinya masing-masing, asrama pria dan wanita memang dipisah, jadi mereka hanya akan bisa bertemu kalau mereka memiliki jadwal pelajaran yang sama, dan tentu saja minggu pagi.

"Ino, aku jadi ingin ikut_ jogging_ bersama mereka, kau mau tidak?" Aku membalikkan badanku kembali menghadap Ino tapi, alangkah kagetnya aku ketika melihat Ino duduk di pojokkan ruangan ini sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lipatan tangannya.

Hah… kalau sudah seperti ini tidak ada cara lain, dengan berat hati aku harus membantunya.

"_Pig_, hentikan keterpurukanmu itu," dia masih belum mendongakkan kepalanya dan tetap pada posisi yang sama.

"Sakura jahat, Sakura jahat, Sakura jahat, Sakura jahat…" bukannya malah berhenti, Ino malah berdzikir ria, dan dengan seenaknya dia menyebut ku 'jahat', ohh… _Kami-sama_, berikanlah aku kesabaran untuk menghadapi cobaan dari-Mu.

"Baiklah, _Pig_! Aku akan membantumu," akhirnya aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menolong sahabat pirang ku ini, benar-benar mengesalkan.

**1**

**2**

**3**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…! Asyik!" seketika itu juga aku segera menutup kedua telingaku, bisa-bisa nanti gendang telingaku rusak hanya gara-gara mendengar Ino berteriak kegirangan, Ino kemudian memelukku erat.

"Hentikan, _Pig_! Aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas karena ulah mu!" aku mendorong Ino kuat-kuat, untuk terbebas dari pelukan penuh rasa senangnya yang dapat melenyapkan nyawa dalam sekejap itu.

"Baiklah_, Pig_! Tak usah berbasa-basi lagi, bantuan apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanyaku tak sabar pada Ino. Aku yakin sekali, bahwa bantuan ini pasti mengandung resiko, jika tidak, mana mungkin Ino meminta bantuan ku kalau itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Ino kemudian merogoh saku celana pendeknya, dan mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' dari kantong celana tersebut, alis ku berkedut tak suka melihat benda yang dipegang Ino, sementara Ino hanya memasang wajah _innocent –_nya. Ingin rasanya aku memukul wajah itu, kalau tidak ingat bahwa dia adalah 'sahabat'ku, mungkin Ino sudah terbang melihat banyaknya burung yang sedang hinggap di pohon pagi hari ini.

**To Be Continued**

Fict nya pendek banget ya…

#dasar author geblek, fict yang lain belum selesai udah bikin fict lagi.

Ide ini datang tak diundang dan langsung mampir ke OTAK Haku, gak tau deh readers bakal kecewa apa gak sama Fict Abal dan gak ada mutunya ini jadi, Keep or Delete? Haku nurut sama Readers deh…

Akhirus salaam…

**REVIEW ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer belong to: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rated : T

Main Pair : SasuSaku, NejiSaku and slight other pair

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship

Warning : AU, Abal, segala ke-gaje-an tingkat dewa, OOC, OC, garing, gak enak di konsumsi, alur lambat dan berbelit-belit, typo bertebaran, gak asyik, minim deskripsi, EYD hancur, ide pasaran, dll( dan lainnya lupa).

Mohon review, kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan, mau memberi concrit atau flame? Boleh asal jangan yang pedas-pedas soalnya author tidak suka yang pedas. Disini saya adalah newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya ya… senpai.

HAPPY READING

Summary :

Sakura, gadis 16 tahun yang harus menerima perjodohan tidak masuk akal dari kedua orang tua kandung dan angkatnya, dapatkah Sakura menerima semua itu? Memilih salah satu calon suami yang akan mendampinginya sampai mati? Dan memilih cinta sejatinya?.

** .**

**.**

**.**

**a****uthor POV**

"sakura! Bukankah sudah pernah ku peringatkan! Asrama putra terlarang untuk putri! Apa kau tidak mendengarkan peringatanku waktu itu!"

Terihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan mahkota pirangnya sedang memarahi kedua anak hawa di depannya, meski sesama kaum hawa, tapi pangkat mereka berbeda. Wanita paruh baya yang ada di depan mereka itu adalah kepala sekolah merangkap kepala asrama, sedangkan mereka adalah murid asrama jadi, jangan salahkan mereka berdua jika mereka bungkam seribu kata saat kepala asrama itu memarahi mereka dengan ceramah-ceramah yang memiliki tingkat keakuratan 80% dapat merusak fungsi telinga mereka jika mereka berlama-lama mendengarnya.

"Ma-maaf kan kami,_ kaa-san_," ucap salah satu gadis di antara mereka berdua, gadis dengan warna rambut _buble gum _itu memelas kepada sang kepala sekolah yang dipanggilnya _kaa-san_ tadi.

"Hhhh… bahkan sekarang aku bingung harus memberikan kalian hukuman apa?" Tsunade, nama kepala sekolah tersebut menghela nafas berat atas tingkah kedua gadis di depannya.

Lalu apakah yang dilakukan kedua gadis tersebut sampai-sampai mereka haru dihukum dan terkena amukan dari Tsunade?

**FLASH BACK ON**

"Kau ingin aku memberikan 'benda' ini pada Sai? Salah satu anggota D'DEVILS itu?" kalimat pertanyaan memang tapi, bisa kalian bayangkan jika kalimat tadi diucapkan dengan _volume_ suara melebihi dua oktav? Well, bukan kalimat pertanyaan yang keluar malahan akan menjadi sebuah bentakan yang terlontar.

"Ssstttt… Sakura! Bisakah kau turunkan _volume_ suaramu itu? Kau membuat anak-anak yang lainnya melihat ke arah kita berdua," Ino menenangkan Sakura, yang mungkin sekarang sedang meletup-letup dan bersiap untuk meledak karena kaget mendengar penuturannya.

Hampir semua mata melihat mereka berdua, dan berbisik-bisik di belakang mereka, "Bukankah D'DEVILS itu genk anak asrama putra? Ada urusan apa mereka dengan genk itu?" ucap salah seorang gadis dengan warna rambut coklat miliknya.

"Iyaya… ada urusan apa mereka dengan D'DEVILS ?" gadis lain ikut ambil andil dalam perbincangan tersebut.

" Atau jangan-jangan mereka..." belum selesai gadis itu meneruskan argumennya, gadis itu lebih memilih bungkam saat melihat tatapan 'horror' Ino yang ditujukan pada mereka.

"Pagi-pagi sudah ngerumpiin orang, lebih baik kalian lakukan hal-hal yang lebih berguna katimbang membuang-buang waktu kalian, " ucap Ino dengan nada sarkatis pada ketiga gadis yang sedang enak-enaknya melakukan 'hobi' mereka alias ngerumpi. Dan tentu saja Ino tidak suka jika bahan pembicaraannya adalah dia dan Sakura.

Ketiga gadis tadi segera menyingkir pergi dan diam begitu Ino menunjukkan _deathglare_ miliknya, mereka tidak mau jika Ino marah pada mereka dan kemudian membocorkan rahasia mereka pada anak-anak lain, bisa malu setengah pingsan nanti jika anak-anak lain mengetahui rahasia memalukan mereka, dan kenapa Ino bisa tahu? Gadis itu terkenal dengan pengetahuannya yang amat luas mengenai semua sikap, sifat dan gaya hidup anak-anak di KSHS jadi, jangan heran jika gadis pirang itu tahu semuanya.

Bukan hanya itu, bahkan dia telah menduduki peringkat pertama dengan julukan 'RATU _GO SHEEP_' di sekolah itu, mengalahkan Karin sang _ senpai_ mereka, kedudukan gadis dengan warna rambut semerah darah itu langsung lengser ketika pergantian tahun ajaran baru, di mana berarti murid baru alias kelas satu akan masuk.

Ino dengan mulusnya dapat menggeser kedudukan gadis itu dalam waktu hitungan menit saat masa orientasi dimulai, terbukti saat gadis itu dikerjai salah satu _senpai,_ bukannya takut Ino malah dengan beraninya membeberkan semua rahasia yang dimiki oleh_ senpai_nya itu.

Dan di sini kita bisa melihat bahwa ketika menilai seseorang jangan hanya dilihat dari penampilan luarnya saja, melainkan dalamnya juga.

"Jadi, Sakura? Kapan kita akan mulai misinya?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari ketiga gadis tadi menuju Sakura yang masih setia dengan ekspresi marahnya.

"_Pig_, kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" Tanya Sakura memastikan pada sahabat_ blonde_nya itu yang masih memasang tampang watadosnya, sedangkan Sakura sudah was-was terlebih dahulu sebelum melaksanakan misi yang akan dia jalankan bersama Ino nanti.

Wajarkan kalau dia memikirkan hal itu, bagaimana jika nanti _kaa-san_nya tahu mengenai hal ini? Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh _kaa-san_nya itu pada dirinya nanti. Jangan remehkan amukan seorang kepala sekolah dan asrama yang satu itu, ya…_ kaa-san_nya adalah seorang kepala sekolah dan kepala asrama .

Jadi, bisakah kalian membayangkan jika ibu kalian yang statusnya adalah orang tertinggi di sekolah maupun asrama mengetahui bahwa anaknya melakukan pelanggaran? Hukuman apa yang akan Sakura dapatkan dari _kaa-san_nya itu? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu romanya bergidik ngeri, apalagi menjalankannya, benar-benar mengerikan.

"Kau yakin, Ino?" gadis dengan warna rambut _buble gum_ itu bertanya lagi pada sahabat_ blonde_nya, untuk meyakinkan lagi keputusannya dan menimang-nimang kembali hal-hal apa saja yang akan terjadi nanti, jika dia dan Ino masuk ke dalam asrama pria yang jelas-jelas terlarang untuk putri.

"Ayolah… Sakura, aku mohon…" pinta Ino memelas pada Sakura, sedangkan yang dimintai pertolongan malah sedang asyik bergulat dengan fikirannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana nanti jika_ kaa-san_ ku tahu soal ini?" ucap Sakura takut-takut, dalam nada suaranya tadi kentara sekali bahwa gadis itu takut akan kemarahan sang _kaa-san_.

"Jangan takut, Sakura. Nenek sihir itukan ibumu? Mana mungkin dia menghukum anaknya sendiri?"

DUKKK…

"_Itai_…" gadis _blonde _itu meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan sebuah benda mendarat dengat mulusnya ke kepala pirangnya itu, sambil mengusap bagian yang sakit Ino merutuki tindakan yang seenak jidatnya dilakukan oleh sahabat _pink_nya.

"kau fikir itu tidak sakit, dasar!" gerutu Ino pada Sakura yang masih diam, dan bertindak seolah bukan dirinya yang melakukan hal itu.

"Dia itu Ibuku, Ino! Bukan nenek sihir, meskipun hanya…" ucap Sakura pada sahabat _blonde_nya itu, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino menuju taman luar asrama, memandang sayu pada semua orang yang ada di taman kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Ibu angkatku, tapi dia ibu yang baik," Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat menggantung tadi. Angin pagi yang segar bertiup memainkan helaian rambut mereka. Sejuk. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menilai suasana pagi itu.

"Aku tahu itu, Sakura. Hanya saja… ku mohon bantulah aku untuk memberikan surat tantangan ini pada tukang murah senyum itu!" rajuk Ino pada Sakura, jika dihitung entah sudah keberapa kalinya gadis pirang itu memohon pada Sakura pagi ini.

"Kenapa tidak lewat via telepon ataupun via internet? Bukankah itu lebih mudah, eh?" saran Sakura pada Ino, gadis _blonde_ itu sepertinya sedang menimang-nimang kembali saran dari Sakura. Terbukti ketika Sakura mengungkapkan sarannya, alis gadis pirang itu langsung saling bertautan dan diamnya Ino menjadi bukti yang paling memungkinkan.

"TIDAK!" suara lantang Ino menjadi keputusan terakhirnya untuk menyerahkan surat tantangan pada lelaki yang suka tebar senyum itu.

"Hhhh… baiklah dasar keras kepala! Memangnya kenapa kalau lewat via telepon atau via internet?" Sakura pasrah menerima keputusan akhir dari gadis pirang itun namun, dia masih berusaha membujuk Ino untuk mengikuti sarannya yang menurutnya itu lebih aman katimbang harus disuruh masuk ke dalam asrama pria yang jelas-jelas merupakan larangan bagi putri.

"Jika aku menggunakan via telepon atau via internet dia akan mengira aku ini pecundang," dasar Yamanaka keras kepala, apakah semua gadis memang diciptakan dengan kadar kekeras kepalaan yang amat luar biasa kuatnya?

"Orang seperti dia mana ada waktu memikirkan hal yang tidak ada gunanya seperti itu?"

"sekali tidak tetap tidak, Sakura!" Ino masih teguh dengan pendiriannya, memandang tajam Sakura kemudian menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Sakura, membawanya ke perbatasan asrama yang dijaga ketat oleh empat orang satpam.

"Permisi, aku dan Sakura ingin lewat!" ucap Ino sesopan mungkin pada seorang satpam yang tengah berjaga di depan gerbang pertama.

"Apakah kalian sudah mendapatkan izin dari, Tsunade-_sama_?" Tanya seorang penjaga lainnya lagi.

"Bukan hanya izin yang aku dapatkan, bahkan putrinyapun ikut ku dapatkan," ucap Ino pada kedua satpam bagian depan gerbang, masih ada satu gerbang lagi setelah ini.

"Eh, Nona Sakura? Hormat kami, Nona. Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu, silahkan masuk," ucap kedua satpam tadi dengan sopan pada Sakura. Tentu saja mereka harus sopan, Sakurakan putri dari Tsunade sang kepala sekolah dan kepala asrama.

"Tak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja aku Sakura," sekarang giliran Sakura yang angkat bicara kepada kudua satpam tadi.

Kedua satpam tadi segera membuka pintu gerbang, dan mempersilahkan Sakura dan Ino masuk, mereka menunduk hormat kepada Sakura dan Ino ketika melewati satpam tadi, setelah Sakura dan Ino masuk, kedua satpam tadi segera menutup gerbang kembali dan mulai menekuni aktivitasnya yang semula terhenti karena kedatangan kedua gadis itu .

"Sekarang tinggal gerbang yang kedua, lalu kita bisa masuk ke dalam asrama pria. Namun, mereka tidak boleh melihat kita," ucap Sakura mengingatkan Ino, wajarkan jika Sakura mengingatkan Ino. Terkadang gadis _blonde_ itu ceroboh dan bertindak semaunya sendiri.

"yayaya… Nona Sakura, aku tahu soal itu," jawab Ino cepat, dari nada bicaranya sepertinya dia mengerti alasan kenapa Sakura mengingatkannya.

"hmm… gerbangnya sudah terlihat," interupsi gadis_ bubble gum _itu pada teman blondenya.

"Hati-hati, gerbang kedua penjagaannya lebih ketat katimbang yang pertama jadi kita ha-, HEi!" alih-alih mendengarkan ucapan Sakura, Ino dengan seenaknya sendiri lari duluan menuju ke depan gerbang kedua, dimana sudah ada dua satpam yang tengah berjaga layaknya seorang pengawal istana yang menjaga pintu depan istananya dengan ketat dan penuh dengan kewaspadaan.

"Ino, berhenti!" Sakura berusaha mengejar Ino yang sudah duluan berada di depan gerbang dan sekarang, gadis pirang dengan manik _aquamarine_ itu sedang berbicara pada kedua satpam penjaga gerbang.

"Bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam? Aku ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dengan seseorang," dengan amat sangat tidak sabar, Ino langsung mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya tanpa berbasi-basi terlebih dahulu atau biasa kita sebut dengan _to the point_.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" Sakura terengah-engah di belakang Ino, sambil memegang bahu kiri Ino dengan tangan kanannya, Sakura menatap Ino tajam seolah mengatakan _'Jika kau melakukannya lagi kau akan ku bunuh_' namun, naas bagi Sakura karena gadis pirang itu tak menghiraukan tatapan horrornya.

"Sudahkah kalian mendapatkan izin dari, Tsunade-sama?" pertanyaan yang sama meluncur dari mulut seorang satpam yang memiliki goresan luka memanjang di bagian wajahnya. Terlihat sangar. Itulah kesan pertama yang Ino dan Sakura dapatkan setelah melihat satpam tersebut.

"Ehemm… aku membawa putrinya juga ke sini. Jadi, bisakah aku masuk?" ucap Ino berusaha setenang mungkin menghadapi kedua satpam itu, padahal di dalam hatinya dia sudah takut hanya dengan melihat wajahnya.

"Tanpa surat izin?" Tanya seorang satpam yang berdiri di sebelah kanan satpam yang terlihat sangar tadi, satpam itu mengarahkan tatapan bertanya pada Ino namun mengandung kecurigaan dalam tatapannya.

Ino hanya menggeleng tanda menjawab pertanyaan tersebut "Tapikan aku sudah membawa putrinya, harusnya aku dan Nona Sakura diizinkan masukkan?" keras kepala sekali gadis Yamanaka itu, tak takut menghadapi kedua satpam tadi dia malah membantah dan tetap kukuh pada keinginannya.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan kalian masuk tanpa surat izin resmi dari Tsunade-_sama_, kalian harus kami tangkap karena kalian sudah melakukan pelanggaran, dan kalian harus kami serahkan pada Tsuna-"

"Hei! Tapi aku sudah membawa putrinya juga ke sini, seharusnya kalian mengizinkan kami masuk!" gadis _blonde_ itu memotong ucapan satpam tadi dengan nada sinis.

"_Pig_, hentikan!" akhirnya gadis_ bumble gum _itu ambil suara setelah bungkam dan hanya menyaksikan keteguhan Ino dan satpam yang sama-sama sedang melakukan 'misi'nya masing-masing.

"Tak bisakah kami masuk, Ibiki-_san_?" Tanya Sakura pada seorang satpam yang memiliki luka memanjang di wajahnya namun, hanya gelengan kepala yang Ibiki berikan pada Sakura sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"Maaf, Nona Sakura, kami hanya menjalankan tugas dari Tsunade-_sama_, kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa perintah dari beliau,"

"Kau dengar, Ino. Kita tidak diizinkan masuk tanpa surat izin resmi dari kaa-san. Jadi, sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum kita ditangkap dan diserahkan pada _kaa-san_ku," ajak Sakura ramah pada Ino, namun sepertinya nona Yamanaka itu tetap ngotot ingin masuk dan segera menyerahkan surat tantangannya pada lelaki yang suka tebar senyum itu.

"Kau kembalilah, Sakura. Aku akan tetap masuk dan segera menemui si tukang pamer senyum itu," heh… bahkan disaat seperti inipun gadis _blonde_ itu tetap kukuh pada keinginannya.

"Kau sudah gila, Ino! Bagaimana jika nanti _kaa-san_ku tahu dan menghukummu? Tidak, aku tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi, kau itu sahabatku jadi, tidak akan aku biarkan kau mendapatkan hukuman dari _kaa-san_ku!" sungguh betapa kuatnya ikatan persahabatan yang dimiliki oleh kedua gadis itu. Ikatan persahabatan yang telah mereka bangun ketika partama kali masuk ke SMA itu.

"Kita kembali saja ya… besokkan kau bisa menemuinya?" bujuk Sakura pada sahabat pirangnya itu, bagaimanapun juga Sakura sangat menyayangi Ino, bahkan dia telah menganggap Ino sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Sakura tidak mau Ino dikeluarkan hanya gara-gara masalah sepele seperti membalaskan dendamnya pada pemuda tebar senyum yang merupakan salah satu anggota genk D'DEVILS di sekolaahnya.

"Kau lupa, Sakura? Dia itu bukan murid biasa seperti kita, dia mendapatkan kelas _exclusive_, Sakura. Kau ini bagaimana sih…" kedua gadis itu malah sedang sibuk dengan obrolan mereka sendiri dan melupakan kedua satpam yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan waspada jika kedua gadis itu nekat masuk secara paksa.

"iyaya… hehehe," ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura terlihat bodoh di depan Ino, bagaimana mungkin Sakura melupakan perihal yang sepenting itu? Bahwa anggota D'DEVILS memiliki perlakuan yang istimewa dibandingkan penduduk asrama dan sekolah lainnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Hmm… Sakura dan Yamanaka?" karena saking menikmati obrolan mereka, kedua gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa penguasa tertinggi asrama dan sekolah itu sudah berdiri di belakang mereka, sambil berkacak pinggang orang yang paling ditakuti seantero asrama dan sekolah itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua alisnya dan memandang tajam kearah kedua gadis yang ada di depannya itu.

GLEK

Seketika itu juga tiba-tiba atmosfir yang ada di sekeliling kedua gadis itu 'memanas', ekspresi terkejut dan takut bercampur jadi satu di raut wajah mereka ketika menoleh ke belakang, melihat sosok manusia yang paling ditakuti itu.

"A… ah, ka…kaa-san?" gugup itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat ini, bahkan lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk memanggil orang yang berada di belakang mereka.

Sedangkan Ino sudah gemetar ketakutan dan segera bersembunyi di balik punggung Sakura, meminta perlindungan pada gadis _bubble gum_ yang ada di depannya supaya menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Kalian berdua, ke kantorku ** sekarang!"** Tsunade, nama wanita itu menekankan kalimat akhirnya tadi sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis yang masih setia dengan ketakutannya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**Author POV**

Begitulah ceritanya, alasan mengapa Sakura dan Ino bisa ada di kantor kepala sekolah sekaligus asrama KSHS bersama dengan pemilik ruangan tersebut yang sedang berpidato ria, melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang membosankan dan tentunya tidak terlalu dipedulikan oleh kedua gadis itu.

Meski kelihatannya khusyuk, tetapi jika kita dekati dan jeli mengawasi kelakuan kedua gadis itu maka, kita akan menemukan raut kebosanan yang terpampang dalam wajah mereka. Bahkan kedua gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa perasaan takut mereka yang semula mereka rasakan telah lenyap bersamaan dengan meluncurnya kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh Tsunade.

"Jadi, aku akan menghukum kalian berdua karena telah melanggar peraturan di asrama," keputusan akhir Tsunade membuat kepala kedua gadis itu terangkat ke atas yang semulanya menunduk malas memandang Tsunade dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut dan pandangan mata mereka yang seolah bertanya _ 'Hukuman apa?'_ pada Tsunade.

"Yamanaka, kau di scors selama seminggu, sedangkan kau, Sakura. Kau akan-"

_Aitakatta…_

_Aitakatta…_

_Aitakatta.._

_Yess!_

Alunan merdu dari suara grup band AKB48 menginterupsi perkataan Tsunade, dengan segera Tsunade mengambil HPnya yang ada di atas meja kerjanya dan menempelkannya pada telinga bagian kanannya setelah menekan tombol _answer_.

"Kalian boleh keluar terlebih dahulu, nanti ku panggil lagi jika aku sudah selesai," perintah Tsunade pada kedua gadis itu, mungkin bukan perintah namun sebuah usiran tepatnya yang Tsunade ucapkan pada kedua gadis itu.

"Permisi…" kedua gadis itu lekas balik kanan dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar ruangan itu.

**BLAMM**

Terdengar suara pintu yang sudah ditutup oleh Sakura dari arah luar ruangan.

**Tsunade POV**

"Ya, ada apa, Rin?" jawabku pada seseorang yang ada di sebrang telepon, ternyata yang menelpon adalah Rin, ibu kandung Sakura.

"Hn, Sakura? Dia baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir, dia aman bersamaku," memang benar kata orang, ikatan batin antara ibu dan anak itu sangat kuat. Terbukti sekarang Rin mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura, yang jelas-jelas akan ku hukum karena pelanggaran yang telah dilakukan olehnya.

"Pulang?" aku kaget saat mendengar permintaan Rin, dia menginginkan Sakura untuk pulang ke rumahnya besok, apa dia sudah tidak mempercayaiku lagi sehingga dia memintaa Sakura untuk pulang? Segera ku tepis pemikiran_ negative_ itu dari otakku.

"Ada urusan keluarga? Memangnya urusan apa itu, sehingga membuat Sakura harus pulang?" ternyata dugaanku salah, Rin hanya menginginkan Sakura pulang karena ada suatu urusan pribadi keluarga, makanya Sakura disuruh pulang.

"Oh… baiklah, nanti akan ku sampaikan padanya…" setelah mengatakan 'sampai jumpa' Rin segera mengakhiri panggilannya, akupun berjalan keluar setelah menyimpan Hp-ku di laci meja kerja.

**Author POV**

Sedangkan di bagian luar ruarang kedua gadis dengan _gender_ yang sama diam saja, tak berminat untuk angkat bicara sepatah katapun, hingga terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka yang mampu mengembalikan mereka pada alam sadarnya masing-masing.

Kedua gadis itu memandang sang kepala sekolah dan asrama itu dengan pandangan memelas, "Masuk!" seolah menghiraukan tatapan mereka, Tsunade segera menyuruh Sakura dan Ino masuk lagi ke dalam kantor miliknya.

"Dalam hukuman ini, tidak ada yang boleh protes, jika kalian protes maka hukuman akan bertambah, kalian mengerti!"

"Ya, Tsunade-_sensei_," kedua gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah menerima hukuman yang mereka dapatkan, dari pada membantah dan protes hukuman akan bertambah lebih baik mengiyakan saja, dan menjalankan hukuman itu dengan seikhlasnya.

"Dan untukmu, Sakura! Kau… harus pulang ke rumahmu!"

"APA!" Sakura kaget mendengar hukuman yang telah dijatuhkan sang _kaa-san_ padanya,bukan hanya Sakura, Ino pun ikut kaget ketika mendengar penuturan dari Tsunade, semua warga KSHS tahu bahwa hukuman pulang ke rumah itu adalah hukuman yang paling mengerikan. Sang _kaa-san_ menyuruhnya pulang itu berarti… dia dikeluarkan dari KSHS.

Seolah tahu apa yang difikirkan anak angkatnya, Tsunade segera memperjelas maksud ucapannya tadi.

"Ibumu yang menyuruhmu pulang, Sakura. Katanya ada urusan keluarga yang sangat penting, dan mengharuskan kau untuk pulang ke rumah,"

Kini perasaan lega yang memenuhi rongga dada Sakura, tapi… urusan apa yang membuat Sakura harus pulang ke rumah? Atau jangan-jangan sudah terjadi sesuatu pada keluarganya? Itu tidak mungkin, _kaa-san_nya bilang ada sebuah urusankan? Itu berarti ada sebuah kegiatan penting yang mengharuskan Sakura untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Kapan o_kaa-san_ memintaku untuk pulang?" Tanya Sakura pada ibu angkatnya yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Besok," jawab Tsunade singkat terhadap pertanyaan yang Sakura tanyakan padanya.

"Kau bisa bersiap-siap sekarang. Jika tidak ada urusan lagi kalian boleh pergi," Ino mengangguk dan ber_ojigi_ pada Tsunade kemudian segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura masih setia berdiri di depan sang _kaa-san_ yang kini juga maemperhatikannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sakura?" Tsunade memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta karena diantara mereka belum ada yang angkat bicara terlebih dahulu setelah kepergiannya Ino.

"Mmm… Sakura ingin tahu, urusan apakah yang membuat_ okaa-san_ menginginkan aku untuk pulang, padahal ini belum mendekati liburan akhir musim panas?" Tanya Sakura pada_ kaa-san_nya yang sekarang sedang membuka laci mejanya untuk mengambil beberapa proposal yang akan diperiksanya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" gerakan Tsunade terhenti ketika anak angkatnya itu bertanya alasan kenapa dia disuruh pulang oleh ibu kandungnya. Sebuah anggukan kecil Sakura tujukan pada ibu angkatnya guna mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Kau akan…"

**RUANG FITNESS KSHS**

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" bau keringat bercampur dengan bau badan akan tercium ketika kita memasuki salah satu ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai fasilitas olahraga fisik anak-anak KSHS.

"Mana, Sasuke?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala dan memiliki tato_ 'Ai'_ di dahinya pada seorang pemuda berambut duren yang sedang duduk-duduk santai menikmati Pocari Sweatnya.

"Sedang menjawab panggilan dari orang tuanya," jawab pemuda duren tadi pada pemuda _ai_ itu.

"Oh ya… Gaara, ku dengar ayah dan ibumu menyuruhmu pulang ke Suna saat liburan musim panas tiba, apa itu benar?" Tanya pemuda duren itu pada pemuda yang memiliki tato _'Ai'_ di depannya yang dipanggilnya Gaara.

"Ya, itu benar. Mereka menginginkan aku untuk pulang," jawab Gaara datar atas pertanyaan pemuda duren di depannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?" lalu Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada pemuda duren di depannya yang dipanggilnya Naruto.

"Entahlah… aku belum mempunyai rencana yang pasti untuk liburan musim panas besok," jawab Naruto malas-malasan, sepertinya pemuda duren dengan manik sebening_ ocean_ itu malas untuk membahas masalah liburan musim panas besok.

"Mana, Sai dan Shikamaru?" Tanya seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki putih mulus bagaikan porselen, dan wajahnya yang berada di atas rata-rata itu mampu menghipnotis semua kaum Hawa untuk menjeritkan namanya, tatapan mata yang sejatam elang dan berwarna_ onyx_ itu mampu menenggelamkan siapa saja yang ditatapnya.

Tapi ada suatu keanehan pada pemuda itu, anehnya dia memiliki rambut yang acak-acakkan dan mencuat kearah belakang dengan warna _dark blue_ yang hampir menyerupai bentuk err… pantat ayam.

"Sudah selesai, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto pada pemuda _onyx_ yang dipanggilnya Sasuke.

"Hn, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Naruto!"

"Hehehehe… Sai sedang berada di _base camp_, sedang melukis katanya. Sedangkan Shikamaru seperti biasa, apalagi kalau tidak sedang tidur. Kau seperti tidak menghafalnya saja!"

"Hn," jawaban singkat yang ditujukan oleh Sasuke sebagai reaksi mengerti akan jawaban yang diberikan Naruto tadi.

"Jadi, apa yang orang tuamu katakan?" Tanya Gaara yang sejak tadi diam semenjak kedatangan Sasuke ke tengah-tengah pembicaraannya dengan Naruto tadi.

"Eh, benar juga. Apa yang orang tuamu katakan?" Naruto membenarkan pertanyaan Gaara dan segera bergabung denga kedua pemuda yang memiliki sikap yang hampir sama itu.

"Mereka menyuruhku pulang besok," jawaban yang dilontarkan Sasuke berhasil membuat kaget Gaara dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Untuk apa mereka menyuruhmu pulang? Bukankah liburan musim panas masih dua minggu lagi?"

Tanya Gaara pada Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berdiri mengambil minuman dinginnya di dalam al-mari es yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka istirahat sekarang.

"Katanya ada urusan yang sangat penting," jawab Sasuke sambil menegak setengah minuman yang diambilnya dari al-mari pendingin tadi.

"Kau tidak diberi tahu mereka alasannya?" Tanya Naruto yang sekarang sudah sukses_ loading_ 100%, dan baru sadar akan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda model _chicken butt_ itu.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya guna menjawab pertanyaan sahabat durennya itu, mendapat jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya tersebut, Naruto segera memasang wajah cemberut sedangkan Gaara tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu yang seperti anak kecil.

"Ayo! Kita kembali ke base camp!" ajak Naruto kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dan Gaara secara bersamaan.

**To Be Continued…..**

**Spesial Thanks :**

**A****kaichi RukaNaoyuki Uchiha K, CH, AishaMath, Sima Yi Arhiyoshi, Syarah, Addys Noveanette, IzuYume SaitouKanagaki, Yuuki Aika UcHIHA, riestiyani aurora, Shana Kozumi, Hany-chan DHA E3, CherryAlwaysBlossom, Lucy Uchino, dan juga bagi Silent Reders yang bersedia meluangkan waktu berharganya hanya untuk membaca Fict gaje ini.**

Seperti pepatah yang mengatakan "Tiada Gading Yang Tak Retak' begitu juga yang terjadi dalam pembuatan Fict ini, apabila ada kesalahan kata ataupun kalimat Haku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, maaf karena tidak dapat membalas Review kalian satu persatu, Haku sedang dikejar tugas pembuatan Busana pesta dan Jas Wanita#gak ada yang nanya!

Yang parahnya belum selesai samapai sekarang pantun penutup.

**Kalau ada jarum yang patah**

**Jangan masukkan dalam PETI**

**Kalau ada tutur kata yang salah**

**Jangan masukkan dalam HATI **

Sekian dari Haku, seperti biasa yang sering semua Author ucapkan dalam akhir kalimat:

**Review** **^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer belong to: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pair : SasuSaku, NejiSaku, ItaSaku and slight other pair**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Warning : AU, Abal, segala ke-gaje-an tingkat dewa, OOC, OC, garing, gak enak di konsumsi, alur lambat dan berbelit-belit, typo bertebaran, gak asyik, minim deskripsi, EYD hancur, ide pasaran, dll( dan lainnya lupa).**

**Mohon review, kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan, mau memberi concrit atau flame? Boleh asal jangan yang pedas-pedas soalnya author tidak suka yang pedas. Disini saya adalah newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya ya… senpai.**

**HAPPY READING**

Summary :

Sakura, gadis 16 tahun yang harus menerima perjodohan tidak masuk akal dari kedua orang tua kandung dan angkatnya, dapatkah Sakura menerima semua itu? Memilih salah satu calon suami yang akan mendampinginya sampai mati? Dan memilih cinta sejatinya?.

** .**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau disuruh pulang oleh nenek sihir itu karena ada urusan keluarga?"

"Iya, _kaa-san _bilang ini sangat penting. Jadi aku harus pulang."

Terlihat dua gadis remaja sedang asyik dengan obrolan mereka, langkah kaki yang bergantian namun serempak itu membuat mereka berjalan berjejeran. Hanya bunyi langkah kaki itulah yang menjadi musik penggiring pembicaraan tersebut.

Gadis dengan surai pirang yang diikat model _pony tail_ mendominasi percakapan mereka, melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting namun memiliki inti yang sama, sedangkan gadis _bubble gum _di sampingnya hanya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan sabar.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan pulang?" Tanya gadis pirang itu lagi pada sahabat permen kapasnya.

"Aku pulang besok, Ino, bukankah pertanyaan itu sudah kau ulangi tadi?" Jawab plus tanya gadis _bubble gum _itu pada sahabat _blondie_nya.

"Hehehehe… habisnya aku tidak tahu harus bertanya apa lagi, Sakura. Jadi, kuulang-ulang saja pertanyaanku."

"Hhhh… aneh!" Sakura menghela nafas pendek ketika mendengar jawaban dari sahabat _blondie_nya itu, gadis _bubble gum_ itu tahu jika Ino merupakan gadis yang amat sangat cerewet, namun dia tidak mengira kecerewetan Ino bisa menandingi lajunya kereta api yang tak bisa direm.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang." Sakura kemudian melenggang pergi mendahului Ino, mungkin karena dia tidak mau mendengar ocehan Ino atau lebih tepatnya pertanyaan retoris darinya.

Ino memasang wajah cemberut ketika mendengar pernyataan Sakura tadi, apa sebegitu menyebalkah dirinya sehingga sahabatnya pun tidak mau mendengar koakannya(?).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bruuuukkk...**

"Hei, Teme!"

"Hn."

Terlihat empat manusia bergender laki-laki sedang asyik melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, seoarang pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih pucat dan rambut cepaknya sedang bergelut dengan kuas, cat air, dan sebuah kanvas yang berukuran 1m x 1m.

Sedangkan di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang berukuran _king size_, terdapat seorang anak adam lain yang sepertinya sedang mengarungi lautan mimpi-mimpi indahnya, kedua maniknya bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

"YEESSS!"

Teriak seorang anak adam lain yang memiliki rambut _blonde_ jikrak, dikedua pipinya terdapat goresan yang melintang, di masing-masing pipi terdapat tiga buah goresan. Dan sepertinya dialah yang paling _hyperactive _di antara semua teman-temannya.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti berteriak, Naruto? Kau mengganggu ketenanganku," ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki tato _'ai'_ di dahi kirinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku diam jika yang menjadi juara _game_ ini adalah aku?"

"Setidaknya kau bisa tersenyum senang, Naruto. Menurutku itu sudah cukup," ujar seorang pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih pucat dan senyum seribu wattnya yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, Gaara. Sai aku bukanlah orang yang suka tebar senyum sepertimu," jawab pemuda _blonde_ itu terhadap kedua sahabatnya yang bisa dibilang sedang membirekan 'saran' padanya.

**Tek…**

"Eh, kau sudah selesai, Teme?" Tanya Naruto, pemuda _blondie_, itu pada seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki rambut model langka dan mungkin hanya ada satu di dunia.

"Hn," jawaban ambigu dari sang sahabat membuat Naruto merengut dan segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Hhhhh… memang susah ya… memiliki sahabat yang irit bicara seperti kalian semua."

"Apa tadi kau bilang, Naruto!" Ucap ketiga pemuda yang merasa tersindir akan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh sang _blondie_.

"Sai, yang selalu tersenyum tanpa alasan. Gaara, dan Sasuke yang selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh, irit kata, dan memiliki hobi berkata 'hn' yang jelas-jelas aku tidak mengerti apa itu artinya," Naruto menyebutkan satu per satu nama sahabatnya beserta sifat 'buruk' yang menurutnya itu perlu sekali untuk diingatkan, bahwa memanfaatkan ciptaan Yang Maha Menciptakan itu sangat perlu.

"Kenapa hanya kami, Dobe," ucap Sasuke seakan tidak terima dengan apa yang telah dikatakan sahabat pirangnya mengenai dirinya.

"Oh… lupa! Satu lagi, Shikamaru yang memiliki hobi hibernasi setiap hari. Dan yang paling mencengangkan untukku adalah… kenapa orang-orang yang seperti kalian harus memiliki otak yang cemerlang?"

Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di atas dada gaya bersidekap. Sambil mengangkat ujung bibir kanannya dia memandang sahabat-sahabatnya satu per satu.

"Apakah dulu _Kami_-_sama_ tidak salah menciptakan ya…" tanya Naruto lagi yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

"Hentikan argument bodohmu itu, Naruto! _Kami_-_sama_ tidak mungki salah menciptakan," seorang pemuda yang berada di atas kasur _king size_ ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan yang didominasi oleh Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin!"  
>"Yang perlu dipertanyakan itu, kenapa <em>Kami-sama<em> menciptakan orang bodoh sepertimu, Naruto."

"Hah! Enak saja! _Kami-sama_ itu sangat teliti dan penuh pertimbangan saat menciptakan orang sepertiku, mana ada orang yang sabar dan betah bersahabat dengan kalian yang memiliki sifat aneh?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bersifat aneh, Naruto." Ejekan yang memberondong keluar dari mulut keempat sahabatnya, apa daya bagi Naruto yang hanya seorang saja melawan keempat sahabatnya yang kompak mengejeknya.

"Hhhh… sudahlah, memang susah ya… berbicara dengan kalian semua, aku pergi!"

**Braaakkk…**

**Naruto POV**

Dasar mereka berempat, kenapa bisa kompak banget sih…? Atau jangan-jangan dulu saat mereka dilahirkan sudah janjian untuk sehati bersatu mengejekku.

Huh… lain kali akan ku kerjai mereka, hehehehe… liat dan tunggu saja Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Gaara.

**End Naruto POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna permen kapas terlihat sedang berdiri di depan sebuah al-mari, beberapa pakaian juga terlihat sudah tertata rapih di dalam sebuah koper yang berukuran lumayan besar itu.

"Yang mana lagi ya…" gadis iu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil memperhatikan isi al-marinya. Telunjuk tangan kanannya ditaruh di atas dagunya dan kedua iris klorofilnya memandang teliti ke dalam isi al-marinya.

"_Forehead_…!"

"Apalagi sih, _Pig_!"

"Sungguh aku takkan rela jika kamu pergi meninggalkanku, _Forehead_."

Seorang gadis dengan mahkota _blonde_ dan wajah imut bak boneka Barbie hidup itu terlihat sedang memandang sayu pada sebuah koper yang telah berisi pakaian-pakaian sahabat _pink_nya.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang tidak kau relakan untuk pergi sih, Ino. Pakaianku atau aku?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino yang masih memandang sayu pada kopernya.

"Eh… iya-ya, hehehehehe… " Ino malah nyengir sambil memandang Sakura, tanpa menyadari bahwa Sakura melempar tatapan 'horror' kepadanya.

"Tadi, saat di kantor nenek sihir itu, apa dia membertahukan padamu acara apa yang sangat penting itu?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang sekarang sedang menuju meja riasnya, mengambil beberapa parfum, disemprotkannya sedikit parfum tersebut pada pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu didekatkan hidungnya pada pergelangannya.

"Wangi…," gadis itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri saat hidung mancungnya mencium bau _cherry_ yang lembut dari pergelangan tangannya.

"_Kaa-san_ bilang… aku akan…" Sakura sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil berjalan mendekati Ino yang masih tetap dalam posisinya yakni duduk bersila di atas kasur di depan kopernya.

"Kau akan apa?" Tanya Ino penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat Sakura yang menggantung tadi.

"Aku akan… aku akan tahu sendiri jika aku sudah pulang, begitulah katanya."

"Sakura!" Ino melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Sakura, gerakan bantal yang mulus dibantu gaya gravitasinya membuat bantal tersebut tepat mengenai wajah Sakura.

"Aww… sakit tahu!" Sakura balik melempar bantal tersebut ke arah Ino, dan tepat mengenai wajahnya. Gadis _blonde_ itu pun tak mau kalah dia melempar kembali bantalnya ke arah sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~0o My Life o0~**

**Distrik Uchiha**

"Hmmm… putra _Kaa-san _terlihat tampan saat mengenakan kemeja dan jasnya secara bersamaan."

"Hentikan, _Kaa-san_. Jangan puji aku begitu, Sasuke lebih pantas mengenakannya dari pada aku."

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan kok, tak kalah tampannya dari adikmu," seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat sedang merapikan dasi seorang pemuda.

Mereka memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama rambut hitam, dan mata yang sekelam_ onyx _. kentara sekali bahwa mereka memiliki ikatan darah.

"Semoga acara besok lancar-lancar saja," ucap wanita itu pada pemuda tadi yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan cermin, melihat pantulan dirinya di sana.

"Sasuke harus pulang… " pemuda tadi bergumam pada wanita paruh baya yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya, tak lupa senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya.

"Tenang saja, dia pasti pulang… _Kaa-san_ yakin sekali."

"Ya… dia memang harus pulang."

**~!To Be Continued!~**

Chap ini pasti amat sangat mengecewakan… Haku tahu itu… maafkanlah Haku senpai, sebagai seorang Author FFI yang sangat ABAL ini… Haku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya….

Akhir kata….

**OJO LALI REVIEW….**

**REVIEW^^**


End file.
